Meeting Miyuki and Spork
by Tallest purple lover
Summary: amy starts reading the recorded history of the tallest she asks the scientists to create a re-incarnation machine. will Bringing back two of the former Almighty Tallest give Amy the Irken grandparents shes always wanted? hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN IZ IM ONLY A FAN I DO OWN BELL AMY AND TALLEST YELLOW

Chapter 1:the idea and the machine

Amy was listening to the music player she got when she and her mother and father went to earth for the weekend. she was reading a book titled "Tallest throughout Irk's history" she knew one day she was going to be a tallest so she was preparing by reading the book of the previous tallest.

"lets see, Tallest Miyuki" Amy said as she began to read out loud "Tallest Miyuki was the first female tallest in Irken history, she was most known for her leadership skills and kind heart. she had commissioned the construction of the Massive herself. she ruled for many years until she was eaten alive by a blob monster." Amy didnt have to guess who created the blob monster because she knew it was Zim.

"Tallest Spork" Amy continued as she flipped the page of the book 'tallest Spork's rule was very short, the shortest time in irken history, about 10 minutes he ruled before the blob monster devoured him as well." Amy facepalmed. she knew Zim was an idiot but she didnt know he was a big enough idiot to create a blob monster

the book was new so Amy knew she,her mother and father, and her uncle Red would be in it. she flipped the page again and there was her uncle red, her dad Purple and her mother Daniella on the page. "tallest Red" Amy read outloud "Tallest red is one of the three the current tallest. he rules along side his brother Tallest Purple and his sister-in-law Tallest Yellow. known for his short temper, love of snacks and love of puppet shows Red was a formatible leader and though his temper sometimes was unbearable."

Amy then looked at the paragraph after Red's. she then stared at the photo of Purple for a minute or two then started reading "Tallest Purple is also one of the current three Tallest, he is known for his kindness and love of snacks, puppet shows, his mate Tallest Yellow, and his daughter Princess Amy. he was able to swoon a human female and have her as his mate." she read out loud

"tallest Yellow" Amy said while flipping back to Tallest Miyuki and Spork's pages. "she is the first ever human tallest. she is from the planet Earth, shes the mother of Princess Amy and the mate of Tallest Purple. she has a kind heart and rules kindly along side purple."

Amy was about to read her page when she stopped and turned back to Miyuki and Spork's pages. "i wish i could meet these two" amy said as she looked at the pages and sighed when she got an idea and she ran to the labs and ran to one of the top irken scientists and said "scientist Bell. I request you to build a re-incarnation machine."

A pink eyed Irken scientist named Bell looked at Amy and said "why would you wish for a re-incarnation machine Princess?"

Amy then said "i wish to re-incarnate two irkens. a male, and a female."

Bell shruged and said "yes my princess. it shall be done by tomorrow."

Amy noded and left the labs, soon she will meet two of the former tallest.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting Miyuki and spork

Chapter two:the tallest and the family

The next morning Amy ran straight to the labs. She didn't stop for a doughnut like she always did. When she got to the labs, there it was, the re-incarnation machine and bell stood next to it.

"here it is, Princess." bell said as she stepped to the side "enter the name of the irkens you would like to bring back."

Amy walked up slowly to the machine's keypad. She then typed "Almighty Tallest Miyuki" and "Almighty Tallest Spork". Then after a big flash of light, two tall irkens walked out of the machine. It was Tallest Miyuki and Tallest Spork.

Bell looked shocked and said with a light stutter in her voice "A-Almighty Tallest Miyuki! A-Almighty Tallest Spork!"

Amy looked straight at Miyuki and Spork with wonder in her eyes.

Miyuki looked around and when she saw Amy she squatted down to her eye level and said "hello there. I am Miyuki. What's your name young one?"

Amy stayed quiet for a moment then spoke "Amy" she said "my name is Amy. The princess of Irk."

Spork looked at Amy and said "Princess?"

Miyuki looked Amy straight in the eyes and said "your Purple's daughter. I can tell just by the look in your eyes. Your an adventuress, kind, sweet, smart, brave, and gentle girl."

Spork looked puzzled and said "but if your the princess of irk and purple is your father then, Who is your mother?"

Amy looked at Miyuki and Spork and said "her name is Daniella. She's not irken, she's human."

"human?" Miyuki and Spork said in union.

Amy nodded "yes she's from Earth. A few of the royal advisors are human too. it's a pleasure to meet you both Miyuki and Spork." Amy said with a smile

"please" Miyuki said "call us grandma and grandpa."

Spork looked at Miyuki completely caught off guard. "what Miyuki?" he said

Miyuki looked at Spork and said "Amy here is royal blood so we are her grandparents technically."

Amy's eyes shone. She had always wanted irken grandparents then she heard her mothers voice call "Amy, where are you dear?"

Amy then looked at the door of the lab which opened and Daniella came in and saw Miyuki and Spork and said "Tallest Miyuki and Tallest Spork, pleasure to meet you both I am Tallest Yellow but many people call me Daniella."

Miyuki hovered over to Daniella and stook her hand out and said "hello."

Daniella shuck Miyuki's hand and said "I expected my daughter to be up to something. She's always doing stuff like this. Once she brought a Vortian ship commander from 1744 back here when she needed to do her history report."

Miyuki giggled and said "my, your daughter Amy sure can get into some mischief."

Daniella smiled and said "oh you don't know the half of it. One time she.."

As Daniella and Miyuki kept rambling on Amy yawned loudly and said "momma I'm gonna go get a morning doughnut." and she left the labs and went to the snack area. She got a doughnut and ate it thinking about what her life would be like with irken grandparents. She'd thought of it so many times before and wondered how if would impact her life. After she finished the doughnut she stood up and saw Purple walking into the snack area and she waved and said "hi daddy! I've got a surprise!"

"What's the surprise Amy?" purple asked with a small smile on his face while looking at Amy. If he knew anything about his daughter he knew she was up to something either extraordinary, or dangerous. Amy always had a tendency to be a girl who thinks before she acts yet sometimes she does before she thinks.

Amy then said "c'mon follow me!" she pulled purple to the labs. Amy loved the thought of having a grandpa and grandma in the family 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:The important news I DO NOT OWN IZ OR THE CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN AMY AND TALLEST YELLOW

Amy pulled purple to the labs and said "Daddy! look! i had Bell make a machine to bring back Tallest Miyuki and Tallest Spork."

Miyuki looked over and saw purple and said "My my, you sure have grown Purple. your daughter is quite a special smeet."

Purple said "Tallest Miyuki and Spork...you are back."

Amy smiled and said "yeah they are daddy! there gonna be my grandpa and grandma!"

Miyuki smiled and said "thats correct."

Spork smiled over at miyuki and nodded in agreement.

Purple always had thought of Miyuki as a motherly figure, she'd always been there to help him when he or Red would have trouble in the smeet academy.

She was even there to help Purple understand his feelings when he first met Daniella, but thats another story.

Amy smiled and said "Our family just got bigger! now we have 2 more members of our family!"

Purple smiled down at amy and said "yeah amy, we do."

THE END 


End file.
